


The Vendor

by TheNightMother



Series: Start Me Up- Drabbles and One Shots [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, Master/Pet, Nudity, Robolover, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightMother/pseuds/TheNightMother
Summary: “Hurtin’ Yet Whisper? It’s been well over an hour.” His voice echoed out from the Eyebot helmet he wore when he was out of power armor. Hell, if he hadn’t shoved his cock down her throat the first time she broke in here to shut her up, she would have assumed he was a Gen 2 synth, he was so robotic. She had never seen his face and doubted she ever would.He rolled his stool back, swiveling towards her position, kneeling on the floor with her arms bound behind her back, nude. Even with the front plate of the Eyebot obscuring his face, she could feel the way his eyes raked over her.“No.”----------------------------------------------------------500 word challenge!
Relationships: Anna/The Vendor, OC/OC
Series: Start Me Up- Drabbles and One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513367
Kudos: 5





	The Vendor

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda bitchin' in a Discord server about how long it takes me to get into writing smut so someone challenged me to write something under 500 words.
> 
> It isn't smut, but I would call it smut adjacent. 
> 
> Anyway. Here is a brief non insane introduction into one of the most insane OC's I have ever had the pleasure to help create Partner has been working on this Insane Power Armor Vendor for a while now and here he is at his literal most sane.

The floor of the generator room the Vendor had set up was rubberized for safety, it did very little to blunt the pain radiating from her knees. It wasn’t the first time that she found herself in this situation but it was the longest he had let her stay without acknowledging her  presence .

“ Hurtin ’ Yet Whisper? It’s been well over an hour.” His voice echoed out from the  Eyebot helmet he wore when he was out of power armor. Hell, if he hadn’t shoved his cock down her throat the first  time she broke in here to shut her up, she would have assumed he was a Gen 2 synth, he was so robotic. She had never seen his face and doubted she ever would. 

He rolled his stool back, swiveling towards her position, kneeling on the floor with her arms bound behind her back, nude. Even with the front plate of the  Eyebot obscuring his face, she could feel the way his eyes raked over her.

“No.”

“You sure about that? I can see the way your thighs are shaking. Humans are so weak. And such liars! I can’t de-bug a program if the diagnostic gives me nothing!” The stool creaked as he turned back to the terminal, fingers working a mile a minute over the keys. It only took a few more moments until she could no longer control the whine that had been building in her throat.

“Vendor. Please.”

She heard the sounds of the keys still for a moment before he resumed typing.

“Will you be good? I have a customer coming in for this specific assault build tomorrow. Lightweight, durable... flexible. It’s your fault I’m behind on the software.  Showin ’ up, out of the blue. If you can be good and come sit with me, I’ll let you fuck yourself with the metal  dong I made for you. Thinking about modifying it a little. Makin’ it better.”

A shiver passed through her, and he laughed.

“Didn’t think it was possible to get cold next to the generator.”

“Not cold.”

“Why then Pet? Why are you shivering?”

She hated him, hated that he would always make her say things, hated that he could control himself when she couldn’t. She doubted he was even aroused under the thick robot armor he  constantly wore.

“Hu-human weakness Sir. I want to touch myself. I want to touch...  _ you.” _

The clacking of the keys stopped suddenly and the chair creaked as he turned to her.

“You’ll be good till I’m done?”

“Yes Vendor.”

He pulled a knife from the desk and rolled the stool over, sliding the knife through her bindings and running his hands over her arms.

“So, So warm. So human. Under the desk with you.”

She fell to her hands with a groan and crawled into the space that had been prepared with a soft blanket and pillow. The Vendor moved back and Anna laid her head on his clean sneaker as the  typing resumed.

Soon. 


End file.
